La chica nueva
by ValentinaQ
Summary: Enamorarse es una palabra a la que Quinn le teme, pero es algo que tendrá que afrontar si no quiere perder a su chica ¿por culpa de alguien mas? escoge bien a tu Fabray, Rachel.
1. El encuentro

**(Capitulo 1) El encuentro.**

Despreocupada, rebelde, popular, astuta, insistente, hermosa, llamativa a la vista y claro… ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, esas eran algunas de las cosas que podían describir a Quinn Fabray… desde su primera pareja ella nunca volvió a tomar una relación en serio… por esa razón, una de las mejores cosas que hace es coquetear con todas las chicas de su escuela, para ellas Quinn era algo realmente exótico y llamativo, algunos chicos decían que era suerte o incluso decían que Quinn tenía algún tipo de super poder… porque no existía chica en esa escuela que se resistiera a los encantos de Quinn Fabray… o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Estaba en la sala del Glee club como todos los días, Quinn notaba que siempre era lo mismo… Santana insultándolos a todos y tratando de coquetear con Brittany sin que nadie se fijara, Finn con sus estupideces de cada día, Sam con sus malas imitaciones y demás cosas que hacían cada día… pero aunque siempre fuese así ella realmente se sentía bien en el Glee Club, cosa que nunca admitiría frente a ninguno de ellos… no era el estilo de una Fabray.

Suena el timbre para entrar a clases, Quinn tenía que tomar unas horas extra ya que se había saltado varias clases algunos días atrás… por alguna razón decidió no saltarse esa clase, quizá pensó que estaba aburrida y solo quería matar el tiempo en el salón… pero era realmente esa la razón por la cual sintió las ganas de querer entrar al salón o acaso el destino le tenía algo preparado?

Entro al salón como normalmente lo hacía, pisando fuerte y con cabeza en alto… tan orgullosa como siempre, algunos alumnos quedaban un poco sorprendidos viendo a Quinn presentarse a clases… se sentó en su asiento montando su pie en el la silla de su compañero de al frente para sentirse más cómoda, su compañero sin reprocharle se sentó en lo que quedaba de la su silla, pero en ese momento Quinn bajo su pie inconscientemente y no fue porque vio que el chico se sentía incomodo… tubo esa reacción al verla a ella, la chica que entraba por la puerta de su salón de clases y la chica de la que ahora Quinn no podía sacar de sus ojos.

_**-Muchachos tengo el gusto de presentarles a su nueva compañera de grupo**_ -Decía su profesora entusiasmada

Quinn estaba tan pérdida en sus propias fantasías o pensamientos que lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad fue que era una nueva compañera y que venía de New York. Aquellos ojos que Quinn no podía dejar de ver… para ella era tan extraño sentir algo así, reacciono de inmediato al notar que alguien le hablaba.

_**-¿Quinn?... ¿Quinn estas hay? ¡Quinn!**_ -Decía su profesora que cada vez alzaba mas la voz al notar que Quinn no respondía a su llamado

_**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí, que pasa? **_-Preguntaba Quinn un tanto confundida de la situación pero calmada

_**-Eso debería estarte preguntando yo a ti, aterriza… pareciera que estas en las nubes**_ -Dijo su profesora con un tono molesto mientras caminaba hacia ella

Quizá ''la bruja mala'' como Quinn la llamaba tenía razón… Quinn no podía entender como se había perdido así en una persona y menos cuando ni siquiera la conocía.

_**-****Estaba preguntándote si el asiento a tu lado está libre** -_Dijo la profesora mientras miraba a Quinn de pies a cabeza

_**-¿Este? **_-Señalo la silla vacía a su lado

_**-Si Quinn… ese, acaso ves otra silla vacía a tu lado?** -_Pregunto todavía más molesta que antes y frunciendo el seño

_**-Lo siento bruj… profe, es que la clase de Ciencias Naturales me pone algo confundida y si, el puesto de al lado está libre**_ -Contesto Quinn con un tono irónico

_**-Bien supongo… ya que no hay mas sillas no habrá de otra **_-Respondió la Profesora mientras caminaba hacia la chica nueva

_**-Te puedes sentar al lado de Quinn**_ -Le dijo a la morena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego girar y ver a Quinn con cara de molestia

Se podría decir que Quinn no era muy querida entre los profesores, ninguno se sentía muy orgulloso de Quinn... a excepción de todos los demás la veían como una niña molesta y problemática, en otras palabras... una mala influencia para cualquier alumno.

_**-Y Quinn… estamos en Ciencias Sociales, no en Ciencias Naturales **_-Hablo mientras subrayaba las palabras ''Ciencias Sociales'' en el pizarrón y algunos estudiantes reían entre dientes

Quinn no coloco atención a lo que decía su profesora, ella seguía en su mundo…

Quinn notaba como ella se acercaba a paso lento para tomar su lugar a su lado, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiese ni el nombre de la chica y ya hubiese tenido hasta una fantasía con ella?

_**-Falta de sexo Quinn, falta de sexo**_ -Se decía a ella misma en su mente, no encontraba otra razón más que esa…

La chica se sentó y apenas Quinn podía creer lo delicada y frágil que se veía… algo así como… ¿una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas?.

Reacciono de inmediato al notar las tonterías que estaba pensando ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas? Y aparte diciéndoselas a una persona que ni si quiera conocía! Así no era Quinn Fabray! salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba… ese ''alguien'' que la había ¿hipnotizado? Ese día en su clase de Sociales, ese ''alguien'' en el que ahora estaba interesada...

* * *

**Bueno... ¡Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo tanto como disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Aclaro... lo personajes que aparecen acá no me pertenecen. **

**Entre otras cosas... acepto sugerencias y criticas, me ayudarían mucho para mejorar. **


	2. Rechazo

(Capitulo 2) Rechazo

Paso el resto de la clase en el que Quinn no dijo ni una palabra a la morena de labios carnosos… que por si no era notorio Quinn moría de ganas por besar, no había podido hablarle ya que la profesora le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, y lo último que Quinn quería era quedar castigada ese día que empezó a volverse un tanto… interesante?

Sonó la campana, lo que quería decir que al fin había acabado la clase… Quinn se levantaba de su silla e iba a presentarse con la chica nueva, estaba a punto de saludarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la profesora la había llamado y mientras iba caminando hacia ella pudo notar que la morena ya tomaba sus cosas para salir mientras que Quinn se quedaba en la puerta del salón al lado de su profesora.

**_-Si? Profe, de que me estan acusando ahora?_** -Decía sin prestarle verdadera atención, estaba bastante entretenida viendo a la morena que se había detenido para hablar con un profesor

**_-Profesora Quinn, profesora… cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, se un poco más educada… y nadie te acuso de nada, al menos no hoy_ **-Respondía la profesora quien noto que Quinn observaba a la nueva alumna

**_-Solo quería advertirte que ni si quiera pensaras en agregar a la nueva estudiante a tu lista de labios que tengo que besar _**-Dijo en un tono serio, notando como al final Quinn ponía su atención en ella

**_-Tengo que admitir que eso de lista de labios que tengo que besar fue muy gracioso profe…sora, no sabía qué tenía sentido del humor _**-Dijo en un tono burlón

**_Pero debe saber que yo no trato a las chicas como una lista… si llega a pasar algo entre una chica y yo es porque note que tenía algo interesante y no voy a negar que la nueva estudiante… me parece muy interesante _**-Dijo a su profesora mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa y podía notar la molestia en su mirada, otra de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer Quinn Fabray.

Salió del salón rogando que la morena no se hubiese ido aun, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a los dos lados del pasillo, a ver si hallaba a la chica y bingo… ay estaba, seguía hablando con aquel profesor… esa fue la primera vez que Quinn agradeció a un profesor.

Se acerco a paso lento pero decidido, ella le iba a hablar… no importaba lo que le había dicho la profesora, cuando Quinn Fabray quiere algo, lo obtiene y más cuando es algo que llama su atención, llego a donde se encontraban ellos, el profesor intento decir algo pero Quinn fue más rápida.

_**-Profe, lo necesitan en la oficina del director, dicen que es urgente… **_-Le dijo mintiendo pero con un tono de voz tan serio que parecía algo realmente creíble

_**-Oh, bien… entonces mira, los horarios son muy accesibles, no creo que tengas problemas con ellos, me tengo que ir… Salúdame a el Señor Berry de mi parte**_ -Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa refiriéndose a la morena que solo asintió con su cabeza

Perfecto, al fin sin ningún maestro que pudiera molestarla… el timbre había sonado y solo se veían pocos alumnos en el pasillo, nadie podía detenerla ahora, noto que la chica iba a caminar para retirarse ya que el profesor no estaba, fue cuando Quinn reacciono quedando de frente con ella.

_**-Hola, mi nombre es Quinn**_ -Dijo con una sonrisa leve pero notable.

_**-El mío Rachel, ahora me tengo que ir…**_ -Contesto rápido y tratando de terminar la conversación

Rachel trato de evitar a la conversación y dio una vuelta para poder irse por el otro lado, pero Quinn es muy rápida y la encerró entre sus dos brazos, dejando a Rachel en el medio como un pequeño gato en un callejón sin salida, Quinn claramente no iba a dejar ir a Rachel sin al menos preguntar el porqué de su actitud.

_**-Eso fue grosero ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?-**_Pregunto confundida

_**-¿Eres Quinn, verdad? ¿Quinn Fabray? La chica problemática de la que hablan los profesores, la chica que ha salido con media escuela? ¿No? **_ -Dijo Rachel evadiendo la pregunta de Quinn

_**-Sabes mucho de mí para ser nueva… -**_Dijo mientras notaba que la morena evitaba mirarla a los ojos

_**-Veo que tengo mala reputación… **_-Respondió riendo **-¿Y Por eso es que eres tan grosera conmigo? **-Pregunto mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de Rachel quien en ese momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Quinn no podía aguantar más, estamos hablando de Quinn… estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que Rachel colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de ella empujándola unos pasos atrás, así evitando que pudiera besarla.

_**-No soy otra simple chica a la que puedes besar para luego anotar en tu lista de victorias, no te equivoques **_-Dijo en tono serio

Esos dos segundos fueron silenciosos, Quinn ya había bajado sus brazos debido al pequeño empujón que le dio Rachel, ninguna dijo una palabra… Rachel no sabía bien qué había hecho

_**-¿Empuje a una chica en mi primer día de clase? No… no solo es una chica, es precisamente la chica con la cual Papá me prohibió socializar… **_-Ese tipo de cosas eran las que pasaban en ese momento por la mente de Rachel

Quinn no le quitaba la mirada a Rachel, no era una mirada de odio ni de rabia, era de asombro… ¿Alguien en esta ciudad había rechazado un beso de Quinn Fabray?

* * *

**Bueno, quería decir que este capitulo me entretuvo por un buen rato... ya que llevaba toda la historia escrita pero luego preferí cambiarla y bueno... demore un poco en volver a pensarlo todo, a el final esto fue lo que salio... y honestamente me gusto mas.**

**Espero que no se aburran por tanto dialogo, lo que pasa es que quiero poner sus imaginaciones a volar, que en sus cabezas vayan pensando en cada escena a su manera pero siguiendo la historia.**

**Por ultimo, Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows *-* eso de cierta forma me motiva. **


	3. Pensamientos y sorpresas

**(Capitulo 3) Pensamientos y sorpresas**

Al llegar a casa Rachel lo único que hacía era preguntarse porque había sido tan mala… ella no era así con nadie, aparte ella ni siquiera conocía a Quinn ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera con ella?

_**Flashback**_

_**-Te voy a decir algo Rachel, en esta ciudad las apariencias lo son todo… -**_Decía su padre tratando de sonar agradable, pero era imposible sonar agradable cuando decía algo como eso

_**-¿Qué quieres decir papá? **_-Pregunto Rachel un tanto confundida

_**-Hay una chica… estará en tu escuela y en varías clases que tu tomaras, no quiero que te relaciones con ella… no me agrada, su nombre es Quinn Fabray **_-Respondió su padre en un tono serio

El padre de Rachel era un poco sobre protector, y había escuchado tantas cosas de aquella chica llamada Quinn en tan poco tiempo de su estadía en Ohio que se empezó a preocupar por Rachel, al saber que Quinn estaba en varias clases con su hija tuvo que decirle a Rachel que ella era una mala influencia, que la evitara… a lo que Rachel no podía hacer nada mas obedecer a su padre.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_**-Por supuesto… mi Padre **_-Dijo Rachel recordando aquella charla que habían tenido hace varios días

Sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente cuando por su mente paso la imagen de aquella escena en la que el rostro de Quinn estaba enfrente de ella con intención de besarla, Rachel se ruborizo por completo olvidando lo demás, ahora ella era quien tenía aquellas fantasías que Quinn no pudo terminar en su salón de Ciencias Sociales… Rachel se empezaba a preguntar si retirarla y evitar que pudiera besarla había sido la decisión equivocada.

No, ella había hecho lo correcto, o al menos eso decía su consciencia en esos momentos… estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, la chica que ha estado con medio instituto, ese tipo de chicas nunca toman las cosas en serio, solo juegan con los sentimientos de las personas como si no les importara alguna otra persona más que ella… Ahora Rachel estaba de acuerdo con su consciencia, tenía toda la razón de el mundo para creer eso, al fin y al cabo Quinn había querido besarla en su primer día de clase, sin ni si quiera saber su apellido.

_**-Bueno ya, concéntrate Rachel… tienes que encontrar la canción que cantaras para poder ingresar al Club Glee**_ –Se decía a ella misma mientras se daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cara para que dejara de pensar en esas cosas

Rachel había estado en el Club Glee de su escuela en New York, era algo que le gustaba y en lo que realmente se destacaba, ella pensó que la mejor forma de conocer gente era inscribiéndose en algún club… así que ese día la paso concentrada, solo tenía dos días para ensayar lo que iba a cantar.

* * *

**Mientras en la casa Fabray…**

La mamá de Quinn era madre cabeza de hogar, ya que se había divorciado de su esposo desde que Quinn tenía aproximadamente un 9 años, algo de lo que Quinn nunca se quejo ni tampoco pregunto el porqué de la situación, las cosas solo siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

_**-Ya llegue ¿mamá?**_ –Dijo Quinn apenas abría la puerta de la casa botando su bolso cerca del sofá

_**-Quinnie, podrías sentarte acá un momento? Tengo que decirte algo**_ -Decía su madre quien estaba en el comedor de la cocina y noto a su hija entrar

_**-¿Qué pasa? Suenas como si alguien hubiese muerto…**_ -Dijo algo confusa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de su madre

_**-Tu padre esta pasan…**_ -Dijo sin terminar lo que había empezado, ya que Quinn la había interrumpido

-_**No mamá, si me traes acá para hablar de mi padre y del porque nos dejo, entonces me voy**_ -Decía mientras se paraba de la silla

_**-Quinn Fabray, siéntate ahora y déjame hablar**_ -Dijo en todo serio su madre mientras Quinn tomaba asiento nuevamente

_**-Tu padre está pasando por dificultades económicas, así que Kyle se vendrá a quedar un tiempo acá… con nosotras **_–Decía su madre quien trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible

_**-¡¿Qué?! Ahora el va a tirar a su otra hija a la calle? No quiero a esa molestia en mi casa, mamá en que estas pensando!**_ –Reprochaba mientras se levantaba de su silla pero esta vez bruscamente.

-_**Quinn no quiero volver a escucharte llamar molestia a Kyle ¿bien? estoy pensando en el bienestar de mi hija y de tu hermana, porque no puedes llevarte bien con ella? Además, no es una pregunta… estoy informándote, Kyle vendrá a pasar un tiempo acá **_–Pregunto su madre que solo trataba de calmar las cosas, sabía que eso sería un problema para Quinn

Kyle Fabray es la hermana gemela de Quinn, con la cual nunca se llevo bien, ni si quiera de pequeña, las dos son como agua y aceite, completamente diferentes… ahora se suponía que Quinn tenía que soportarla cerca de ella sin que la casa explotara? Pensó que su madre le estaba pidiendo demasiado…

_**-No mamá, no puedo. ¿Cuándo vendrá? **_–Dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz

_**-Lo más pronto posible, tu padre no me ha dicho una fecha exacta, quizá en estas dos semanas **_-Respondía su madre quien ya parecía un poco más calmada

_**-¡¿Tan pronto?! Acaso no tiene otros familiares con los cuales quedarse? O algún reformatorio para niñas perfectas en la que la puedan acoger? **_-Grito molesta por la situación

Al notar que su madre no respondió a lo que dijo se levanto de su asiento, subió las escaleras rápidamente murmurando cosas que eran de todo… menos buenas, entro a su cuarto y luego empujo con rabia la puerta que cerró con bastante impacto.

¿Qué pensaba su madre? Traer a su hermana a vivir con ella sería un infierno para todos en esa casa, Quinn no veía a su hermana nada más que como una molestia, la niña perfecta a la que todos querían dejándola a ella atrás como si fuese un trapo sucio, esa fue gran parte de su infancia… o al menos hasta que sus padres se separaron y ella se fue.

Quinn dejo aquellos pensamientos molestos atrás cuando una escena pasó por su mente, recordándole algunas cuantas cosas que habían pasado antes de que llegara a su casa.

_**Flashback**_

_**-No soy una simple chica a la que puedes besar para luego anotar en tu lista de victorias, no te equivoques.**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

¿Quién era ella? ¿Había rechazado un beso de Quinn Fabray? ¿Por qué está en mis pensamientos? Nunca alguien la había dejado con tantas dudas, Quinn tiene muchas pretendientes detrás ¿Por qué importarle una? Eso fue algo que no podía responder y eso la frustraba… Rachel tenía algo y Quinn quería averiguar que era ese algo que tanto le llama la atención.

* * *

**Acá esta el tercer capítulo y bueno... Llego Kyle a la historia! desde ahora me estaré divirtiéndome mucho con los próximos capítulos. **

**Dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia... :)**


	4. Audición

**(Capitulo 4) Audición**

Lunes, de vuelta a clase… Quinn se alisto temprano, quería salir de su casa y no ver la cara de su madre ese día, ella seguía enojada por la decisión que había tomado su madre de traer a su hermana a vivir con ellas por un tiempo, al menos hasta que su padre se recuperar un poco económicamente.

Fueron cuatro horas de clases bastante aburridas, en las que no hacía más que pensar si Rachel había venido ese día a clases, realmente tenía ganas de verla y eso le asustaba… ¿Quinn Fabray está ansiosa por ver a una persona? algo le estaba pasando y ella lo sabía, solo que no lo quería creer.

Timbre para salir al fin de esa aburrida clase en la que se encontraba, ahora Quinn se dirigía al Club Glee, al llegar solo vio a Artie, Tina y Brittany.

_**-¿Y los demás donde están?**_ _**Pensé que se quejaban porque yo llegaba tarde**_ –Dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en uno de los puestos de arriba

_**-No lo sabem…**_ -Respondió Artie que antes de que terminara de hablar noto como todos entraban empapados de slushie color rojo

_**-Oh mira, ya llegaron **_–Dijo Quinn riendo

_**-Cierra la boca Fabray**_ –Le gritaba Santana que tenía slushie rojo hasta en las orejas

_**-Al menos combina con tu ropa San**_ –Dijo Brittany con un tono de inocencia

Todos empezaron a tratar de quitar todo el slushie que podían de su ropa y cara… que por cierto ardía como el infierno, Sam dijo que habían sido los chicos de el Club de Hockey… aunque eso de nada serbia, siempre era así, no suspendían a ninguno porque según Figgins echarte un slushie en la cara a una persona no era maltrato físico.

* * *

Apenas sonó el timbre Rachel fue a buscar al el profesor de Español, quien es también la persona encargada de el Glee Club, le diría que ya tenía la canción con la que haría la audición para entrar a el Club Glee, caminaba por los pasillos cuando lo vio saliendo de la oficina de el director Figgins, se veía algo molesto… algo sobre slushies, Rachel no presto atención a eso estaba muy concentrada en sus cosas… se acerco a él esperando que la notara para que pudiese hablar.

_**-Oh Rachel, eres tu… ¿Ya tienes la canción con la que adicionaras?**_ –Pregunto el profesor entusiasmado

_**-Sí, eso era presisamente lo que venía a decirle Profesor, ¿entonces?... Cuando puedo cantarla**_ –Pregunto Rachel

_**-De inmediato!**_ –Respondió alegre **–Todos los chicos están reunidos en la sala de el Club, vamos **–Termino de decir mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de el Club Glee

Al llegar a la puerta el le dijo a Rachel que se quedara hay un momento mientras la presentaba, entro a la sala de el Club y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si todos estaban bien, a lo que todos asintieron con su cabeza, a excepción de Santana que seguía molesta, aunque eso no duraría mucho... con las caricias disimuladas que le hacía Brittany su enojo desaparecería en un instante.

_**-Bueno chicos, hay alguien allí en la puerta que quiere entrar al club glee, así que como todos nosotros ella cantara una canción y decidiremos si entra ¿bien?**_ –Dijo entusiasmado _**–Puedes pasar Rachel**_

No solo fue Rachel la que reacciono sorprendida, Quinn también lo estaba… las dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos que fueron mas que notorios para los demás miembros del Club Glee, Rachel no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía ¿Acaso Quinn Fabray estaba en todos lados?.

Quinn se mostraba con una sonrisa de victoria, la cual iba para Rachel y ella claramente noto... Rachel se dedico a ignorarla, cosa no fue muy sencilla para ella.

_**-¿Rachel? Ya puedes empezar**_ –Recalco aquel profesor de cabello crespo al notar a Rachel un poco perdida

_**-Ahm… disculpe profesor pero no creo que sea la mejor idea que yo entre al Club glee**_ –Dijo tratando de no mirar a Quinn a los ojos, quien no le quería quitar la mirada de encima y eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

Antes de que el o algún otra persona pudiese decir algo Quinn hablo, ella sabía lo que hacía… y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener cerca a Rachel no la iba a dejar pasar.

_** ¿Profe, usted no había mencionado que para entrar a las regionales teníamos que ser 12 miembros? Somos 11 sin contar a Rachel**_ –Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa de esas que hacía para provocar a las personas mientras que Rachel solo la miraba con molestia

_**-Quinn tiene razón Rachel, ¿pasa algo malo? Mira… si es por lo de los slushies no te preocupes, hablare con Figgins más a fondo sobre eso **_–Dijo el profesor tratando de evitar que Rachel se fuera

Quinn era astuta, ahora había arrojado presión sobre Rachel… el saber que si ella no entraba al Club ellos se quedarían sin participar en las regionales era un peso que no tenía ganas de cargar.

_**-No, no es nada sobre los ¿slushies? Es… **_-Decía mientras daba una mirada a Quinn para luego apartar su vista en ella _**–Es que estoy un poco nerviosa, solo eso**_ –Dijo mintiendo

Rachel sabía muy bien él porque empezaba a cambiar de opinión sobre entra a el Club Glee, no era porque estuviese nerviosa… la verdadera causa de ello era Quinn Fabray.

_**-Bien, Cantare Wish You Were Here de Avril Lavigne**_ –Dijo Rachel notando que todos ponían sus miradas en ella

_**-Oh, adoro esa canción**_ –Interrumpió Quinn y quien de nuevo estraba con esa sonrisa provocadora que claro… iba dirigida a Rachel.

Los miembros del club glee miraban a Quinn un tanto sorprendidos… ella casi nunca participaba ni opinaba acerca de lo que pasaba o se hacía en el club glee, a menos que realmente tuviera la necesidad decirlo… por otro lado estaba Rachel… a ella se le estaba haciendo casi imposible concentrarse ¿La causante de eso? Quinn con sus comentarios y mirándola de esa manera realmente la ponía nerviosa y Rachel ni siquiera podía explicarse porque.

El salón se lleno de absoluto silencio… la voz de Rachel era la única que se escuchaba.

_**I can be tough**_ (puedo ser dura)

_**I can be strong**_ (puedo ser fuerte)

_**But with you**_ (pero contigo...)

_**It's not like that at all**_ (sabes que no es así en absoluto)

Apenas era el primer párrafo pero Quinn quedo totalmente perdida y no era la única… la voz de Rachel era hermosa, todos simplemente se quedaban atentos escuchando sin más que decir, era asombrosa.

_**There's a girl**_ (hay una chica)

_**That gives a shit **_(que no le importa una mierda)

_**Behind this wall **_(detrás de está pared)

_**You just walk through it**_ (que solo tu atraviesas)

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca la sala se llenaba de una paz absoluta, como si su voz fuera ¿mágica?

_**And I remember**_ (y recuerdo)

_**All those crazy things you said**_ (todas las cosas locas que dijiste)

_**You let them running through my head**_ (las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza)

_**You're always there**_ (siempre estas hay)

_**You're everywhere**_ (estas en todas partes)

En ese momento Rachel miro a Quinn, fue una mirada inconsciente, cuando Rachel noto lo que estaba haciendo quito inmediatamente su mirada de ella quedando algo ruborizada, Quinn simplemente sonrió… pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa provocadora, fue una sonrisa sincera.

_**But right now I wish you were here…**_ (Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí)

Al notar que Rachel había terminado de cantar todos rompieron el silencio con aplausos, a excepción de Quinn que se había quedado viendo a Rachel como si no quisiera que terminara de cantar… todos habían quedado encantados con la voz de Rachel.

_**-Creo que ganaremos las nacionales**_ –Se le escucho decir a Artie entusiasmado

_**-Creo que ganaremos algo más que eso… Bienvenida a New Directions Rachel**_ –Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

**Me la he pasado todo el día pensando en Kyle... en como va a ser su personaje y ya tengo algunas cuantas ideas... **

**Al final de el día me pude concentrar y cuando la inspiración llego empece a escribir el capítulo... espero les agrade *-***

**Dejen sus Reviews-**


	5. Cosas del destino

**(Capitulo 5) Cosas del destino**

Rachel trataba de celebrar que al final había entrado al Glee Club pero tan solo tener que recordar que desde ese momento tendría que compartir más tiempo con Quinn la ponía nerviosa, problemas y conflictos sería lo único que ella tendría desde ese momento.

Quinn Fabray había conseguido acercarse más a alcanzar lo que quería y estaba más que feliz por ello… sin querer notarlo ella cada día se interesaba más en Rachel lo cual era un problema así que solo evitaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas… ella simplemente no podía ignorar a Rachel, era algo inevitable.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre para entrar nuevamente a clases Rachel fue la primera en salir, fue tan rápida que Quinn no pudo ni siquiera rastrearla… pero Rachel no se escaparía así de sencillo, la siguiente clase era una de las que tenía con Quinn, estaban en puestos separados pero aun así Quinn pensaba que eso era mejor que no verla y no poder confundirla con sus miradas… para ella esa era una de las mejores cosas de su día, mientras que Rachel evitaba devolverle las miradas e incluso verla, lo que no podía parar de preguntarse era ¿Cómo demonios hacía Quinn Fabray para ponerla nerviosa con cada una de las miradas que le daba?

Ese día Quinn no encontró a Rachel después de que salieran, así que no tuvo otra opción que resignarse e ir a casa.

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta la única reacción de Quinn fue de sorpresa combinada con molestia que se le podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

_**-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?!**_ –Gritó Quinn mientras arrojaba su bolso al sofá con brusquedad

_**-También es un placer Quinn**_ –Respondió con una sonrisa irónica

Era su hermana gemela Kyle quien estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de su madre, a diferencia de Quinn ella tenía su color de cabello natural el cual era un rubio claro… aunque ellas sean completamente distintas, cuando se trata del físico son muy parecidas a pesar del cabello rosa y piercings de Quinn.

_**-Te dije que vendría tu hermana, Quinn**_ –Exigía su madre

_**-Dijiste que vendría sí, pero tan pronto? Agh, ¿sabes lo horrible que será vivir con esta molestia? –**_Dijo de manera irreverente

_**-Es suficiente Quinn! te pido de buena manera que trates de respetar a Kyle! Es tu hermana y se quedará el tiempo que sea necesario **_–Dijo su madre en tono firme

Quinn no dijo nada más y subió las escaleras irritada, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre últimamente

Kyle por otro lado no estaba molesta ni mucho menos herida por las palabras de su hermana, Quinn siempre la había tratado de esa manera y ella desde pequeña tampoco la trataba muy bien que digamos… la mejor manera de que se llevaran bien era ignorándose, aunque a su madre no le parecía muy agradable eso.

* * *

_**Tres días después. (en la escuela)**_

Al parecer a Rachel se le daba muy bien eso de ocultarse… Quinn no la había podido hallar durante ese tiempo y en las clases evitaba hablarle ya que sus profesores estaban pendientes de ella, Quinn en esos días no llegaba temprano a su casa para evitar ver a su hermana, a veces hasta prefería quedarse en casa de Santana o de Brittany.

Kyle entraba ese jueves a la escuela y Quinn no tenía ni idea ya que por sus llegadas tarde no estaba enterada de nada, ese día ella salió de recibir los horarios de clases y algunas recomendaciones de rutina en la oficina del director y ahora se dirigía al baño de chicas, quería retocarse antes de entrar a su primera clase.

Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando se enredó con la puerta de uno de los sanitarios y sus libros cayeron al suelo, mientras los recogía escuchó a alguien dentro del cubículo enfrente suyo, simplemente las separaba aquella puerta.

_**-Estúpida puerta, porque no te abres?!**_ –Dijo mientras empujaba con fuerza la puerta que al final abrió de manera brusca

Lo único que Kyle sintió fue un gran golpe en su rostro, mientras que Rachel solo escuchó un ''Auch'' que Kyle había causado.

_**-Oh por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien?**_ –Le preguntó a la rubia que estaba tendida en el suelo cubriendo su cara

_**-De lo mejor**_ –Respondió irónicamente -_**Mi primer día de clases y recibo un golpe, eso es genial**_ –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su rostro para ver a la chica que estaba causando el dolor en su frente

_**-Espera ¡¿Quinn?!**_ –Dijo Rachel confundida

_**-¡Oh no! claro que no…**_ -Respondió Kyle quien al notar la cara de confusión de la morena sonrió _**–Soy su hermana, su hermana gemela por si no lo has notado -**_rió

_**-¿Quinn tiene una hermana gemela? Eso no me lo esperaba **_–Dijo quien aún no lo podía creer _**–Espera… mírame un momento **_–Decía Rachel mientras tomaba la barbilla de la rubia para verle bien la cara

Al notar que Kyle estaba lastimada, Rachel sacó un pequeño pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y mientras le sostenía el rostro de una manera delicada empezó a frotar el pañuelo suavemente contra la herida de Kyle.

Kyle simplemente se quedó observando los ojos de Rachel y el dolor que sentía hace segundos desaparecía _¿Quién era esa chica?_ Se preguntó

_**-Tienes lindos ojos, cómo te llamas? **_–Dijo Kyle de manera directa y simple

Al oír esto, Rachel se sonrojo. Si aquel comentario viniera de cualquier otra persona todo sería normal, ¿Pero tenía que venir precisamente de una Fabray? A Rachel esto le pareció desubicado pero a la vez dulce.

_**-Creo que ese golpe realmente te afectó, mi nombre es Rachel ¿Y el tuyo?**_ – Pregunto Rachel si dejar de sonreír _**–Ya está… realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención golpear tu lindo rostro**_ –Dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la barbilla de la rubia

¡Espera! Que dije! Pensó Rachel quien últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a pensar en voz alta, al notar que Kyle le había respondido con una sonrisa se apresuró a decirle algo.

_**-Lo siento… no quise incomodar**_ –Dijo apenada

_**-Mi nombre es Kyle, y descuida yo te dije que tenías lindos ojos, lo cual es cierto… creo que estamos a mano**_ –Respondió riendo

_**-Bien, entonces me tengo que ir… no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases**_ –Afirmo Kyle

_**-¿Segura que eres hermana de Quinn?**_ –Pregunto Rachel de manera irónica

¿Por qué tenía que agregar a Quinn a la conversación? Rachel a veces se odiaba a si misma por no pensar antes de hablar.

_**-Segura… créeme he hecho millones de pruebas para comprobarlo y todas salen positivas… ah! Y Rachel tus ojos no son la única cosa linda de ti, encontré más de seis y apenas llevo diez minutos contigo**_ –Respondió Kyle regalándole una última sonrisa a la morena

Rachel le había devuelto aquella sonrisa y espero unos minutos antes de salir del baño, cuando salió y caminaba por el pasillo alguien saco un brazo por uno de los salones y la jalo haciéndola ingresar al salón bruscamente para que luego aquella persona cerrara la puerta y quedara tapándola evitando que Rachel pudiese salir.

_**-¡¿Pero qué rayos es lo que te pasa?!**_ Dijo Rachel mientras observaba molesta a la chica que cubría la puerta.

* * *

**Acá esta el capítulo! siento mucho haber demorado... espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Llego Kyle! realmente me la pase tiempo pensando en como sería este personaje y como aparecería en la vida de Rachel... y aunque sea algo cliché el como conoció a Rachel me gusto y espero que a ustedes igual, haha.**

**Gracias a los que han dejado su Review, agregado a favs y dado Follow ;3**


End file.
